


For You, I Can Be

by craigtrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtrash/pseuds/craigtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a fic where Liam is like the cliche frat boy and Zayn is like some hipster art student who hates frats but goes to one of their parties and ends up falling for Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I Can Be

**Prompt:**   _How about a fic where Liam is like the cliche frat boy and Zayn is like some hipster art student who hates frats but goes to one of their parties and ends up falling for Liam_

**Word Count:** 8k

[[MORE]]

He couldn’t figure out why he was there. What divine forces of nature made his roommate drag him off to a party at some frat house. He looked around at the interesting scene in front of him. There was cardboard lining the floors at some lame attempt to keep the floors clean from alcohol spillage, there was a beer pong table set up in the far room with people cheering and shouting obscenities at each other, and of course, there were quite a few couples who looked like they were going to get  pregnant by the end of night. Zayn rolled his eyes. This was definitely not the place for him.

When Niall came bursting into their room earlier that day, he was buzzing with excitement about how he was invited to a party at Sigma-Alpha-Zeta- _something or another_ and that he possibly had a chance to pledge for that house. Zayn had rolled his eyes as Niall pleaded him to go with him. Apparently Zayn was a “calming influence” and Niall needed that so he didn’t make an ass of himself and ruin his chances.

Well, here Zayn was, in a pretty bad fucking mood and Niall nowhere to be seen. He squeezed past a couple that were snogging against a wall shamelessly and tried to find a good source of alcohol that wasn’t stale beer from a keg. If he was going to stick around, he was going to do so good and inebriated. He found his way to the kitchen that had multiple scatted bottles of liquor. He reached for an almost full-bottle of Black Velvet and poured some into a cliché red cup.

He sat there in he kitchen for a while. There was no one in there to bother him so he figured this was as good of a spot as any. The music was loud and he could practically feel the beat vibrating through his bones. He checked his phone and saw he had no new messages and sighed. When he looked up, there was a person standing across from him and a grin on his face. “You know,” he stranger said. “The party is out there.”

The boy was maybe only a couple of inches taller than himself, but he was much broader. There was definitely a lot of muscle under that black tank top. Zayn realized he probably shouldn’t be caught checking out another boy at a fraternity party so he looked back up at the boy’s face and replied, “Which is exactly why I’m in here.”

The boy laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He walked closer to Zayn until he was leaning against the wall next to him. “If you don’t want to be at the party, then why are you here?” he questioned.

“My roommate practically begged me to be here because he might become a pledge or something,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. “I can hardly say that this is my scene.”

Zayn wasn’t really sure why he was even giving this guy the time of day. It wasn’t like they were going to become friends after this. It wasn’t like if he found out Zayn liked guys that he wouldn’t throw him out on his ass or even worse, kick his ass. He doesn’t get along with these types of people. He didn’t in high school, and he definitely didn’t in college. Zayn was more reserved, didn’t like shouting at football games and getting drunk during the school week. He didn’t walk around like he was better than everyone else because he had some stupid Greek letters across his chest and most importantly, he didn’t like chasing girls. That’s why it didn’t really make sense for him to become friends with Niall and it definitely didn’t make sense for him to be talking to this boy now but for whatever reason, he continued.

They talked for quite a while, laughing and talking and sharing a couple of drinks against the wall of the kitchen. After a while, some guy in Greek letters on his shirt interrupted them. “Liam!” he called out. “Come on, man, I need you for pong!”

Zayn was _just_ able to keep himself from rolling his eyes when the boy next to him finished the rest of his cup and set it down on the counter next to him. “Well,” he said, smiling drunkenly at Zayn. “Duty calls. I’ll see you around----“

“Zayn,” he filled in for him.

The boy’s face lit up even brighter and placed his hand on Zayn’s arm and squeezed it lightly. “See you around, Zayn.”

_‘That was weird’_ Zayn thought to himself as he tried to ignore the lingering feeling that he felt on his arm. The boy, _Liam,_ seemed like a half decent guy even though he was in a frat. Zayn drowned the rest of his drink and checked his phone. He figured he had been there long enough to say he stayed for Niall’s sake. He left his cup among the many others littered across the counter and walked out the door.

\---

The next day, Zayn looked over to Niall’s side of the room and noticed that the blond was still missing in action. ‘ _At least he had a good time’_ he thought before stretching out his limbs. He allowed himself to sleep in since it was Saturday and he was a bit groggy from his alcohol consumption. He got up around eleven and grabbed his computer so he could catch up on some of his shows.

When he was two episodes in, he heard the door unlock. Niall looked to be in great shape, _probably that Irish blood he’s always bragging about,_ but he definitely looked to be a bit more sluggish than usual. “Where did you run off to?” he asked, sinking down into his bed. “I couldn’t find you all night.”

Zayn paused his show and looked at Niall in disbelief. “You ditched me almost as soon as we walked in the door,” he said. “I had a couple drinks then I left. I told you that wasn’t my scene.”

Niall sighed and moved from his bed and crawled into Zayn’s own. “I’m sorry, man,” he said as he squeezed his arm in the same place Liam had the night before but it hardly felt the same. “I got so caught up in trying to make a good impression that I wasn’t being a very good friend. I think they like me, though.”

No matter what, Zayn knew he could never really be mad at Niall. The boy just had this thing about him that he wiggled into your heart even if you don’t want him there and he didn’t leave. Instead Zayn just shoved the blonde’s shoulder playfully and said, “Of course they liked you. You said so yourself, no one can out drink an Irishman. That’s the type those people are usually into.”

They bantered playfully from there and Niall even joined him for an episode more before declaring he was going to die of hunger if he didn’t eat. Zayn’s own stomach grumbled softly and stood up to join him in the dining hall.

\---

The next day Zayn packed up all of his things and headed to the library. He let himself have a personal day with Niall the entire day before, so he knew that a day in the library was inevitable. He needed to keep his grades up in order to keep his scholarships. There was no way his parents would be able to afford to send him here otherwise.

He slid into his usual table and pulled out his laptop so he could continue writing his lit paper that was due the following week and slipped on his glasses. He got quite a rhythm going and wrote a good page or two before he felt something hit his back. Zayn quickly turned around in annoyance ready to tell off whoever had to nerve to throw a paper ball, ‘ _what are we, twelve?’,_ at him when he saw a familiar face smiling back at him. It was Liam, the fraternity boy. When he saw that he had gotten Zayn’s attention, the other boy gathered his things from his own table and walked over to Zayn’s. “I told you I’d see your around,” he said as he slipped into the chair across from him.

“I guess you did,” Zayn replied. “Although I wouldn’t have guessed it would be at the library of all places. This place doesn’t seem like the typical hang out for your type.”

Liam’s brow raised in what appeared to be amusement and asked, “My type?”

“You know,” Zayn said. “All of your “bros” at Sigma-Delta-Omega- _whatever.”_

“Nu,” Liam corrected. “Sigma Nu.”

“Whichever,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a single Greek letter in here all semester. It’s not like fraternity boys are known for their intellectual conversations and good grades.”

Liam, although Zayn was _technically_ insulting him, didn’t seem upset at Zayn’s words. “You really don’t like fraternity guys, do you?” he asked.

“No,” Zayn replied. “Fraternity guys are what the jocks in high school transform into when they reach the college level. They’re the same guys who wore those ugly letterman jackets in the hallway and walked around as if they were God’s gift to the  earth and everyone else was beneath them. They’re the same guys who didn’t know which form of ‘your’ to use in a sentence and only cared about chasing around some form of a stupid ball and girls who wore far too much makeup. They’re the ones who called anyone who was different ‘fags’ and would emotionally scar anyone who wasn’t popular enough by their standards. So no, I really, really, _really_ do not like fraternity guys.”

The other boy didn’t reply right away. He seemed to be thinking over Zayn’s words over before giving a response. Zayn felt _kind of_ bad, considering Liam seemed half decent at the party but still he wore those dumb Greek letters as proudly as the rest of them. After a few moments, Liam leaned forward with his arms across in front of him and said calmly, “I’m not like that.”

Zayn didn’t have a response. He knew he had been a bit harsh, but it’s not like his feelings were completely unwarranted. When he moved from Bradford to America when he was twelve, many of the so-called popular boys made it their goal to make his life hell. Of course, he got made fun of for his accent or the fact that his parents didn’t have a whole lot of money, but it got worse as time went on and started to harass him for being gay. They didn’t actually know for sure. Zayn didn’t come out in high school but to them, anyone who was different must be a ‘fag’.

He looked up at Liam and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m _not,”_ the boy replied in earnest. “I wasn’t popular in high school. No one even showed up to my sixteenth birthday party.  My brothers make me feel like I belong and I’ve never felt that way before I decided to pledge. I can understand where the bitterness can come from, but I promise, not all of us are like that.”

Now Zayn did feel a bit bad. Liam obviously wasn’t the typical fraternity guy, so perhaps Zayn could give him a chance. Besides, Niall and him were friends and he wanted to be in a fraternity. He sighed and gave Liam a timid smile. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess you’re not so bad.”

Liam smiled and let Zayn get back to his writing after that, cracking open a book of his own and began to read. They sat like that for a couple hours. The silence wasn’t awkward surprisingly. Zayn’s head was still reeling over the fact that a fraternity guy could read for more than five minutes without getting bored. Then again, Liam seemed to be full of surprises.

\---

After that day in the library, Liam seemed to show up _everywhere._ Now that he knew where Zayn’s study location was, he always appeared and plopped down in the seat across from him, occasionally making small talk with him. He’d see him on campus and he always made an effort to say ‘hi’ to Zayn, even though Zayn usually gave him a weak smile and continued walking. Things got even worse when Niall came back to their dorm room with a gold pin on his shirt.

“I’m a pledge!” he said enthusiastically. “They asked me to pledge for them. I can’t fucking believe it.” Niall pulled him into a hug and Zayn patted his back awkwardly.

“Uh, congrats, man,” he said as Niall pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m even going to get a big brother next week,” he said like that was something that was supposed to make sense to Zayn. “I hope it’s someone cool. I hope it’s someone who’s twenty-one so they can buy me alcohol. It should be a crime to be an Irishman living in America who can’t bloody drink. This is why Ireland is the best country in the world.” Zayn rolled his eyes and refused to indulge Niall in this conversation again.

The next week, Zayn came home to find Liam sitting on Niall’s bed laughing with the blond and Zayn stopped in his tracks. Both boys looked up and smiled at Zayn. “Hey!” Niall greeted. “This is Liam. He’s my big brother in the frat. We’re just doing some bro bonding time.”

Liam had a big grin on his face as he looked at Zayn in the doorway. “Ah,” he said. “So this is your roommate who wanted to pledge. Looks like he made it.”

“ _Wait,”_ Niall said, obviously confused. “How do you guys know each other? Zayn hates fraternity guys.”

The Bradford boy scoffed and moved to his side of the room and plopped down on his bed, pulling out his laptop and putting in his headphones to watch another episode of his show as Liam explained their meeting at the party. He knew he was being rude. Him and Liam had formed some weird, not friendship, but a truce of sort between them where Zayn didn’t constantly bash on him for being in a frat and Liam didn’t bother Zayn when he was deep in study mode.

Liam didn’t stay too much longer, thankfully, since Zayn was having a hard time focusing on his show when Liam seemed to have a constant eye on him. It’s not like Zayn didn’t like the attention the boy was giving him. Liam genuinely seemed to be interested in Zayn’s life, always asking questions whenever Zayn took a break from studying. Of course, part of that might be Liam’s weird fascination with his accent. Zayn wouldn’t allow himself to think too much of it. From the first time they met in that kitchen, Zayn noticed how attractive Liam was. He noticed how soft his pink lips looked and how entrancing his brown eyes were but there was no way he could allow himself to fantasize about the other boy. There’s no way anything would ever happen between the two of them. Their worlds were just too different.

Almost as soon as the door closed, Niall was making himself comfortable on Zayn’s bed and pulling his headphones out of his ears, much to Zayn’s annoyance. Niall hardly seemed to care, of course. “So,” he started, looking at Zayn with a smirk on his lips. “What do you think of Liam? Isn’t he great?”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, not willing to go too far into _that_ topic with his friend before replying, “Yeah, he’s alright.” Niall kept trying to get more out of Zayn, but the boy was being stubborn and wasn’t replying to the many questions about Liam.

\---

Near the end of the semester, while Zayn was cramming for finals, Liam sat across from him in what now could be considered his usual seat. Zayn had seen the boy many times now that Niall had been officially initiated into the fraternity and as much as Zayn hated to admit it, they had grown closer. He was about to tell Liam not to bother him, that he really needed to focus, when Liam asked, “Would you like to go to formal with me?”

Zayn looked up at the other boy with a confused look on his face. “Formal?” he asked. “Since when do colleges have formals? Doesn’t that shit stop in high school?”

“It’s not through the school,” Liam said. “It’s a Sigma Nu thing. Ever winter, we have a formal. It’s kind of a big thing and many people would love an invite. I know fraternities aren’t your thing, but I was hoping you’d go with me.”

Zayn must have heard Liam wrong. He was asking him to go to some dance? With his _fraternity?_ Zayn never went to school dances in high school. For one, he was a terrible dancer and his older sister joked that he was born with two left feet and two, it’s not like he could bring someone he actually liked to one. Now Liam, a pretty typical despite his urging otherwise, fraternity boy was asking him to a dance. Zayn shook his head. “You know, I thought we were friends,” he said, trying to remain his cool composure. “I know it was never said allowed, but I figured it was obvious that I was gay and there’s no need to rub it in my face. I don’t know what kind of weird joke you’re playing, Liam, but I’d really like it if you could leave."

Liam looked like a wounded puppy which made Zayn even more irritated. He had no right to look at him like that. “ _Zayn,”_ he said in earnest. “This isn’t a joke. I want you to go with me. As my _date.”_

Zayn rolled his eyes. He still was determined to believe that this was just some stupid joke at his expense. “Yeah, okay, Liam,” he said sarcastically. “Like your fraternity brothers would just be okay with you going with a guy as your date. What a laugh.”

“ _Zayn,”_ the boy said again. “They would be fine with it. They _know_ I’m gay. I made that clear since day one. I thought it was kind of obvious that I’m into you?”

Zayn looked at Liam in disbelief. He was dreaming. He _had_ to be dreaming. There is no way that Liam is asking him this right now. There is no way that Liam is _gay_ and _openly gay_ at that. Things like that don’t happen in real life and they definitely didn’t happen to Zayn. “You’re telling me that your fraternity is completely cool with you being gay?”

Liam nodded his head. “And you know, Zayn?” Liam sighed, standing up from his seat. “I know you have preconceived feelings about fraternities, but I thought I’ve proved to you that I’m not like that, but you still think I’d play this joke on you when _I_ thought we were friends.”  Before Zayn could think of a response, Liam left leaving the other boy feeling like a complete ass. _Fuck._

\---

When he got back to his dorm later that night, he saw Niall on his own bed with his lips turned down into a frown and his eyebrows drawn together. All the months he knew Niall, never had he seen the boy upset. “Hey,” he said timidly as he walked into the room.

“How could you, Zayn?” he said. Apparently there was going to be no beating around the bush. “How could you think Liam would do that to you? He has never given you a reason to doubt him and you pull that shit.”

Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat as he threw himself down onto his bed and put his head in his hands. “I don’t know,” he breathed out. “It just doesn’t make sense for him to like me. It doesn’t make sense that someone in a fraternity is gay. Not even just a fraternity guy, someone as bloody gorgeous as Liam _fucking_ Payne and likes me. I panicked, okay? I’ve been trying for months not to fall for him, to constantly remind myself that he was just one of those people who liked to ask questions and was friendly with everyone so he caught me by surprise. I’m sorry, okay? I know I was an ass.”

The frown disappeared from the blondes’ face as Niall walked over and sat next to him. “Look, I understand, too,” he said. “But Liam isn’t like that, man. He really likes you. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t caught on yet.” Niall chuckled and Zayn couldn’t help but elbow him in the ribs which only made Niall laugh even more. The other boy pulled out his phone and pulled up Liam’s number. “Call him, alright? I’m sure he’ll understand. Liam’s just kind of like that. He can’t stay mad at a pretty face like you.”

Zayn took Niall’s phone and smiled appreciatively at him. “Thanks,” he said. “Mind giving me ten minutes alone? If I end up having to beg, I’m not giving you the satisfaction of witnessing it.”

Niall let out another laugh before leaving Zayn to do what he needed to do. The Bradford boy sighed and let his finger hesitate over the ‘call’ button before pressing it before he had the chance to chicken out.

It rang twice before he heard Liam grumble, “Listen, Niall, I don’t want to talk about it right----“

“It’s Zayn,” he interrupted.

There was silence on the other line which worried Zayn a bit. He wasn’t sure just how upset Liam was at him, but he hoped he could convince him that he was sorry and still wanted him around; to bug him while he was trying to study and ask him to say certain words because he liked the way his accent sounded. Finally, there was deep breath and a, “Hey Zayn.”

Zayn let out a deep breath of his own, ready for the worst but hoping for the best. “Liam,” he started. “Liam, I’m sorry. I know I was an ass to you and I wasn’t being fair and I _know_ you’re not like that and it was wrong of me to accuse you of that but I just couldn’t wrap my head around that what you were saying was plausible. I mean, come on, and openly gay fraternity member? How often does shit like that happen?”

“I know,” Liam said. “And I understand why you’d think that, but I’m hurt you’d think I’d play a joke like that on you.”

“I don’t,” he said. “Not really. I just, I just couldn’t imagine someone as…. _unfairly_ gorgeous as you could be interested in me.”

Liam let out a ringing laugh which made Zayn smile as well. Everything about Liam was kind of infectious. “You obviously don’t see yourself very clearly,” he said which made Zayn’s cheeks heat up. “From the first time I saw you, I couldn’t believe that someone so incredibly attractive existed at this school. It seemed so unfair because it’s not like there’s a whole lot of pickings in a fraternity. Even though I don’t like your stereotyping, all of my brothers _are_ straight. Plus, people become increasingly unattractive when you see them throw up from too much drinking.” Zayn chuckled softly and for a moment, there was a calm, comfortable silence between them which gave Zayn hope that he didn’t completely fuck this up. “So, “Liam said. “Does this mean you’ve reconsidered my offer about formal?”

“Dances aren’t really my thing,” Zayn smirked. “But I guess for you, they can be.”

\---

The day of the formal, Zayn was freaking out to say the least. He had a pair of dress pants and a red button up shirt in his closet for if he ever had to do a formal presentation for a class and he was wearing a black tie as well, but he still didn’t feel like it was enough. No matter what, he didn’t think he’d look as good as Liam did. The boy looked good _all the time,_ even when he was wearing those ridiculous tank tops that showed off far too well. Niall, who was getting  ready for the formal himself, had to tell him to calm down at least a dozen times before Zayn even had a chance to style his hair.

He was also nervous because he was going to be surrounded by fraternity members on the arm of another man. Or Liam on his arm, he wasn’t sure which yet. Although he tried to reign in his prejudices about fraternities for Liam’s sake, he was still nervous as fuck. Niall left without Zayn to go pick up his own date and left Zayn to freak out by himself as he waited for Liam to pick him up. He checked himself out in the mirror, making sure everything was perfectly in place when there was finally a knock on the door. He took a few deep breaths to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest for the nerves before he walked to the door and opened it, revealing Liam behind it.

Thankfully, Liam wasn’t wearing a full suit and was dressed fairly similarly to himself, except his shirt was a deep blue. He watched as the other boy checked him out with a grin slowly appearing on his face. “You look beautiful,” he said. Zayn could feel his cheeks heat up and he was incredibly grateful for his darker complexion that disguised his blush.

“Thanks,” he replied. “I suppose you don’t look to bad yourself.”

Liam chuckled and offered his hand to Zayn. “You ready to go?” he asked and Zayn nodded his head, taking the other boy’s hand timidly. Liam’s hand was bigger than his own but his fingers slotted perfectly with his own.

The formal was being held at a ballroom of a small hotel not too far from campus and thankfully not at the fraternity house. He couldn’t imagine them having a formal with cardboard scattered across the floor. When they walked in, Zayn was actually really surprised.  The room was set up rather nicely. There were stringed lights across the room, nice dishes and cutlery set out on the tables and an open dance floor. The whole time, Liam refused to let go of Zayn’s hand which made Zayn freak out slightly. A few heads turned towards them, but none of them seemed too threatening. A few people came up to them and Liam introduced them, Zayn shaking their hands and the whole time, no one acted like it was a big deal that he was a boy. Perhaps fraternity boys weren’t so bad after all.

Thankfully, Niall sat with them at their table which eased Zayn’s nerves quite a bit. His date was nice, too, very witty and was able to keep up with Niall’s dumb antics. Zayn was happy for his friend. The dinner was nice and it was weird not seeing this group of boys yelling at each other and toppling over from alcohol consumption. Liam was a wonderful date as well, as if Zayn had any doubts that he would be. He made sure to include him in the conversation with the others at their table and almost always had his hand on his knee.

When dinner was finished, music started playing near the dance floor and _this_ was very stereotypical fraternity music. Very Top 40. Many of the girls pulled their dates onto the dance floor and even though they were wearing beautiful dresses, it didn’t keep them from grinding on each other. Zayn bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything and Liam seemed to notice. “Want to dance?” he asked with a grin on his face. “I promise to keep my hands above the waist.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and stood up and pulled Liam to the dance floor. “I have to warn you,” he said. “I’m a terrible dancer. Like, _terrible.”_

Liam didn’t seem to care and just put his arms around Zayn’s waist and started to dance with him. Zayn wasn’t doing terrible, but he still felt awkward dancing with Liam in front of all these people. No one was staring, but Zayn still couldn’t shake the memories of high school and how weird this reality was. His arms were around Liam’s neck and after a while, Zayn was able to tune out everyone else. The only thing in his world at that moment was Liam. They didn’t talk, only looked into each other’s eyes and moving with each other. After a few songs, Zayn notice Liam lick his lips and his eyes looking down at his own. At least, he hoped that was the case and he didn’t just imagine it. Liam moved his head in ever so slightly and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Zayn felt his heart flutter in his chest and realized _this is it_ and nodded his head slowly. He couldn’t think about the other people in the room. All he wanted was to finally feel if Liam’s lips were as soft as they seemed. The other boy moved in slowly and finally, _finally,_ his lips pressed against Zayn’s. Zayn let out a shaky breath at the pressure of Liam’s lips and yes, Liam’s lips were just as soft as they looked. The world around them completely melted away and all he could focus on was those pink lips and how much he wanted them to stay against his own forever.

They kissed slowly at first, exploring and soaking in the feeling that apparently they had both wanted for months. When they finally pulled away, Liam pressed his forehead against Zayn’s and murmured, “Fuck.”

Zayn laughed and let his eyes meet the deep brown pools of the other boy’s eyes. Their little bubble of just them popped when he heard a “Yeah, Payne!” shout from somewhere. They both looked up to see one of Liam’s fraternity brothers pumping his fists before yelling “Get some!”

Liam flicked the other boy off and chuckled as he turned his attention back to Zayn. “Want to get out of here?” Zayn couldn’t agree faster.

\---

Liam, apparently, lived at the house and when they walked in but surprisingly it was pretty clean. Sure, when they walked through the kitchen, there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink but Zayn supposed that was expected from a house filled with college boys. Liam brought Zayn to the second floor to his room and shut the door behind him. Liam’s room was actually fairly clean. There were a couple of clothes on the floor and his bed wasn’t made, but other than that it was nice. “I meant to pick up before I left in case you came over but I was a little busy freaking out over what to wear.” When he looked over, Liam had a blush across his face and looked embarrassed at his admission, but Zayn found it incredibly endearing that Liam apparently had been freaking out just as much as Zayn had been earlier. “Not that I’m expecting anything to happen. I would never, you know, push you but…”

Zayn rolled his eyes and shut Liam up with a kiss. “Can it, Payne,” he teased. “Please stop talking and just kiss me.” Liam didn’t need to be told twice. The boy’s hand came up and rested on the back of Zayn’s neck, brushing against the short hairs at the nape of his neck. While their kiss before had been more experimental, they were now comfortable enough with each other where the kiss deepened quicker and soon they were full-out snogging in the middle of Liam’s room. Zayn’s hands which were timidly touching the bottom of Liam’s shirt at first moved up to Liam’s chest and clutched at the fabric.

Liam pulled away which made Zayn want to whine at the loss of his lips. He opened his eyes to find Liam unbuttoning his shirt and all Zayn could think was _yes._ As soon as the buttons were undone, Zayn pushed the shirt off the boy’s shoulders as Liam started working on his shirt. As soon as Zayn’s shirt was on the ground, he allowed himself to look at Liam’s exposed chest. Just as he imagined, the boy had plenty of muscles under his clothes and Zayn wanted to touch them all. He had a bit of hair on his chest and just a tiny patch of hair leading down into _that region._ “Fuck,” Zayn breathed out. “It’s not fair how fucking attractive you are.”

Liam’s hands moved up Zayn’s own exposed body and let out a groan. “It’s not fair how fucking attractive _you_ are. Do you know how hard it was to focus when we were in the library or not want to push you down onto your bed whenever I was in your dorm room. You’re even hotter than I imagined.”

Although Zayn was a bit self-conscious next to Liam, he didn’t nearly have as much muscle mass as the other boy, Zayn actually believed him when he said he found him attractive. It was hard not to when the boy was looking at him like he was something to eat. The pads of Liam’s thumbs brushed against Zayn’s nipples making both boys gasp. Zayn, because it felt absolutely _incredible,_ and Liam because Zayn may or may not have forgotten to mention that he had his nipples pierced. “Jesus, Zayn,” he chuckled. “Do you have your dick pierced, too?”

A small snort escaped from Zayn and smirked at the other boy. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Liam’s eyes widened and he licked his lips before attacking Zayn’s again. His dick _wasn’t_ pierced, he just wanted to mess with Liam a bit but after that reaction, he thought he maybe consider it.

Pretty soon, Liam was pushing Zayn back towards his bed and the both fell back onto it, Liam on top of Zayn and shamelessly pressing his body against the other boy’s. Liam’s weight felt so good against Zayn’s own, especially when the bare skin of their chests pushed together. Liam bit down on Zayn’s lower lip making the boy groan into his mouth. “Although I have no expectations of how this will happen,” Liam whispered against Zayn’s lips. “Please say you’ll let me blow you.”

As of Zayn could possibly say no to that. He could feel Liam’s erection pressing into his own and all he wanted was some kind of friction. He nodded his head quickly and gave a quick “yeah” before Liam moved down his body leaving a trail of kisses and small nips against his skin. He made sure to give attention to each of the harden nubs on Zayn’s chest which caused the boy to squirm against the sheets. Liam seriously needed to stop being such a tease and give him _some kind_ of relief or he may die of sexual frustration.

_Finally,_ Liam reached the waistband of his dress pants and popped open the button and pulling down the zipper. He stared into Zayn’s eyes as he did so which made Zayn groan. “Stop being a fucking tease and suck my dick,” he said in frustration. That earned a throaty chuckle from Liam and the boy did as he was told. He pulled down Zayn’s pants and tossed them, along with his briefs, somewhere on the floor. Liam took a moment to look at Zayn’s cock which was stiff against his belly.

“You really are perfect,” he said, his eyes practically glazing over and his pupils dilating. Zayn didn’t get a chance to respond since Liam didn’t waste any time in taking his prick into his mouth.

Zayn let out a choked sob at the relief Liam’s warm mouth brought him. While Liam had been teasing on his way down, he left that aside and worked Zayn’s cock with much vigor. Zayn’s mind went foggy with the intense feeling he felt whenever Liam’s tongue would drag across his shaft or swirl around his head. Perhaps he should feel a bit jealous over the fact that Liam was obviously more experienced than himself, but he also wanted to shake the hand of whoever taught him how to use his tongue like _that._ Before punching them square in the jaw  for being with Liam like this, but that’s beside the point.

Zayn had a hard time not thrusting into Liam’s mouth but he restrained himself. Besides, if he got too into this he wouldn’t last if they decided to go further. He’d much rather come with Liam fucking him into the mattress than in his mouth. _At least this time._

“Liam,” he groaned out. “Liam, stop.” The other boy looked up and let Zayn’s prick slip from his mouth. He looked confused as to why Zayn would make him stop, but Zayn hoped that wounded puppy look would disappear as soon as he told him what he wanted. “Liam,” he said, licking his lips. “Fuck me.”

Just as he expected, that look disappeared completely from Liam’s face and he moved back up Zayn’s body and looked the boy straight into the eyes. “Are you sure?” he questioned.

Zayn rolled his eyes for what must have been the tenth time tonight and thrusted his hips against Liam’s still annoyingly clothed erection. “Do you really need to ask that?” Apparently that was good enough for Liam because the boy quickly stood up and rid himself from his dress pants and moved to quickly pull something from the drawer next to his bed. When he returned, Liam was completely naked and _wow._ Zayn was in no way lacking in that department, but just like the rest of him, Liam was pretty fucking big. He was probably only a half of inch longer than Zayn’s seven but the girth of him made Zayn’s mouth water. The boy was _technically_ a virgin. He had fooled around with a couple of boys from the summer before coming to college but they never made it past mutual handjobs and blowsjobs. And while he fingered  himself occasionally while he got himself off, his fingers hardly compared to Liam’s cock.

Zayn noticed after looking away from Liam’s prick that the other boy had returned to the bed with a condom and a bottle of lube. Zayn still couldn’t believe that this was about to happen. Sure, when he first spotted Liam across that kitchen, he could tell the boy was attractive and who wouldn’t want to take him to bed, but the fact that it was actually happening? It was surreal.

Liam rolled the condom down to the base of his cock before popping open the bottle of lube. The boy lathered his fingers with in and brought a finger to his entrance. Teasing Liam apparently had returned because instead of sliding his finger in, he teased the outside of his hole, running his finger lightly against the rim. Zayn let out a frustrated groan and pushed himself back towards Liam’s hand. This made Liam chuckle and pushed his finger against Zayn’s hole, still not penetrating him. “You’re bossy in bed,” he said before finally pushing a finger into the boy’s tight entrance. Both boys let out a moan as Liam pushed his finger through that first tight ring of muscles. “So tight,” Liam gritted out as he started to work his finger into Zayn’s arse. “Can’t wait to feel how tight you feel against my cock.”

A small whimper escaped from Zayn’s lips at Liam’s words as the boy slipped another finger in along with the first. He hissed slightly at the intrusion but urged Liam onward. The boy worked his fingers in and out of Zayn, stretching him out as he scissored his fingers. When the third finger entered him, Zayn’s back arched off the bed and whimpered. While he knew that being prepped was necessary, especially for the size of Liam’s dick, he was becoming so impatient at the care Liam was putting into stretching him. He was sick of waiting. He needed Liam and he needed him _now._ He would take whatever pain would come if it just meant he could have Liam buried inside of him. He reached forward and grabbed Liam’s wrist to stop him from continuing. “ _Liam,”_ he said in a pleading voice. “Please. I’m ready.”

Liam really didn’t need to be told twice. He reopened the bottle of lube and thoroughly covered his length with it. Zayn licked his lips in anticipation as Liam tossed the bottle to the side and lined himself at Zayn’s entrance. He placed his hands on Zayn’s hips, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against his hipbones before he started to push his way in. Even with the fairly thorough stretching, there was still a deep burn when Liam entered him.

Both boys let out a moan in almost perfect unison as Liam continued to push himself inside until his was completely nestled inside of Zayn. They were breathing heavily, their breaths mingling together as they waited for Zayn’s body to get used to the intrusion. After a few moments, Zayn felt his body relax and he nudged his forehead against Liam’s. “I’m ready,” he promised.

Liam didn’t seem like he was going to question him, bring him hips back before thrusting forward into Zayn’s body. The figured out a rhythm that was steady and made Zayn grip and Liam’s shoulders in fear that if he didn’t he would float away.  The other boy’s face was buried into Zayn’s neck, occasionally leaving kisses against the heated skin. “You feel so good, babe,” he said as his fingers dug deeper into his hips. “Just like I knew you’d be. So fucking perfect.”

Zayn was unable to respond. He was too far gone to put together a coherent sentence. All he was able to focus on was the feeling of Liam thrusting into him and brushing against that wonderful bundle of nerves that set his body on fire. He let out a drawn out moan as his fingers gripped Liam tighter. He knew he was probably going to leave marks from his nail, but he could really care less. Liam didn’t seem to mind either.

While this entire situation was surreal to Zayn, it was even more surreal how their bodies responded to each other and how perfect Zayn felt with Liam’s weight on top of him, the feel of his warm skin rubbing against his own. Zayn really had never experienced a feeling quite like this and he just hoped that Liam felt the same and wanted to keep him around after tonight.

Their bodies rocked together for a while, Liam occasionally whispering praises to Zayn and it eventually became too much. Zayn _really_ needed to come. He lifted his head so his lips were pressed right against Liam’s ear and he pleaded, “Please make me come. I need to come.” Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Liam’s hand wrapped firmly around Zayn’s neglected cock which caused Zayn to keen at the feeling. “Fuck,” he groaned out. “Fuck Liam keep going. I’m so bloody close.”

Liam’s movements in both his hand and his hips picked up and soon he was practically panting as they both approached their climax. “Come for me, Zayn,” Liam grunted. “Want to see you come before I come inside of you. Come on, babe.”

That was apparently all Zayn needed to hear before his body arched off the bed and coming all over both him and Liam. His groan rang out in the room and he was suddenly _so glad_ no one else was in the house right now. Soon after Zayn started to come down from his orgasmic bliss, Liam reached his own orgasm and emptied himself into the condom.

He carefully pulled himself out of Zayn, making the other boy hiss slightly and tossed the condom into the waste basket. Both of their breaths were uneven and heavy and it took them a few minutes for their heart rates to slow and their breathing to calm down. Once his breathing was under control, Liam pulled Zayn against him and the boy instantly made himself comfortable in the boy’s arms. Zayn felt a kiss press against his forehead as Liam whispered “Thank you.”

Zayn yawned and nuzzled his face into Liam’s chest before asking, “For what?”

“For giving me a chance,” he replied. Zayn smiled, but didn’t offer a response. His body was exhausted and he could feel his eyes droop with sleep. Liam obviously understood because the last thing he remembered as Liam pressing one last kiss to his forehead and then, nothing.

\---

The next morning, Zayn found himself curled into Liam’s side. The boy was still sleeping peacefully and Zayn couldn’t believe how relaxed and at peace the boy looked. It made his heart swell a bit. He let himself observe the sleeping Liam, watched as his chest rose and fall with each breath and the way some of his hair stood up wildly from sleeping all night. Eventually, Liam’s eyelashes started to flutter slightly before he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw that Zayn was still there and awake and Zayn couldn’t help but smile back. “Good morning,” Liam said, his voice laced with sleep. “You been up long?”

Zayn shook his head. “No,” he replied. “Only for about ten minutes or so. I didn’t really want to wake you.” Liam only let out a small noise of understanding before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently against Zayn’s. Just like the night before, Liam’s lips made Zayn heart flutter in his chest.

They laid like that for a while, talking in hushed tones and exchanging soft kisses every few minutes or so. Eventually, though, Zayn knew that he probably should return to his dorm so he could study some more before his finals the upcoming week. The boys got up and Zayn got dressed in his clothes from the night before that were now wrinkled from laying on the floor all night. Liam just slipped on a pair of sweatpants and one of his stupid Greek shirts and took Zayn’s hand. They went down the stairs, hand-in-hand, but before they could make it to the door, he heard some chuckles coming from the living room. “Well, well, well,” one of the boys said with a big grin on his face. “Is this a walk of shame I’m witnessing, Payne? About time.”

The other boy who was lying across the couch laughed and had an equally stupid grin on his face. “You know,” he said. “I’m pretty sure this is the first time we’ve had a SNu girl who was, well, a _boy.”_

Liam rolled his eyes and called out, “Fuck off, you two,” with no malice in his voice as they continued to walk towards the front door, Liam never letting go of his hand.

When they were out the door, Zayn looked at Liam with a confused expression. “Care to explain what the hell a SNu girl is?”

Liam blushed and bit down on his bottom lip. “Uh, a Sigma Nu girl is what we call a girl who’s dating someone in the fraternity,” he said nervously. “I mean, I know we’ve only been on one date, if that’s what you want to call it, so don’t take those two assholes seriously. They were just joking around.”

 

Zayn thought this over for a moment before saying, “Will I really be the first SNu boy?”

 

Liam looked at Zayn is disbelief. “I mean, do you want to be? When I say dating, I don’t just mean, you know, casually. It’s uh, a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing.”

 

“I’m not really into stupid labels like _SNu girls,”_ he said in a teasing tone. “But I guess for you, I can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope the original prompted got what they wanted out of this fic. Thankfully, I've about 8 months with a fraternity guy so I had some experience being the awkward girl who totally didn't fit in with that scene.


End file.
